


The Games

by Wolf_dog



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Bottom John, M/M, Mentions of kids, Omega John, Omegaverse, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_dog/pseuds/Wolf_dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every two months, the Games are held - Games in which Alphas prove their strengths and Omegas search for the right Alpha. </p><p>John Watson spots Alpha Sherlock and is instantly attracted to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games

John was seventeen and nervous. He was finally of age to attend the Games. Every Omega and Alpha waited and waited until they could attend. It was held every two months, and lasted for a week and ended on the night of the full moon. It was the easiest way to find a mate, especially for Alphas. Alphas would compete in the games to show off their skills and strength, and the Omegas would watch.

Interest was shown when an Omega gave an Alpha a flower, and the Alpha would generally show off the amount of flowers they had gained by twisting the stems and tying them into a continuing rope, which they would proudly show off, and if they were interested they would give the Omega a flower in return. Then, the Omega would generally make something for the Alpha, and things would go from there.

There were rumours passing around Omegas and Alphas that the Prince Holmes of London was participating this year, but the thing was that only the people who had met Prince Holmes in person would know him, as in the Games everyone only used their first names. It was so that Alphas and Omegas were only judged on how well they did, not titles.

John, as an Omega, had been wandering around the Games for a few days by now, and he’d been checking out the Alphas unashamedly as they played and showed off equally as unashamedly. There was one who’d caught John’s eye so far. He’d been too shy to approach him at first, so he’d watched from afar.

He was strong, despite his skinny appearance, and John summed up that he was lean, but no less strong than any other Alpha. He was smart too, and sharp of tongue, and had a tinge of arrogance in the way that he walked. There was something that drew John to him.

Hence, why he was nervous. He was one of the youngest of the Omegas, but the Alpha didn’t seem that much older than himself. Twirling the flower in his fingers, licking his lips nervously, John was leaning against a tree and debating, his eyes glued to Sherlock’s (he’d found out his name from some of the other Omega’s just earlier) form as he lounged against a tree a few metres away as he read. John didn’t know if Sherlock knew he was here or not, but John was still trying to pick up his courage. He’d seen the long list of flowers that Sherlock had acquired, but they were all in various shades of blue or white, which was why John had gone and searched for hours until he’d found the flower that he wanted. It was black in the centre, and then went to yellow, with the rest orange. It was gorgeous and unique and hard to find. But, that was his point, after all. He’d wanted something special, and he’d gotten it.

Now all he had to do was to go over there, hand over the flower and say a few words as to why he’d given it to Sherlock. It was simple, right? Well, apparently not. Taking in a deep breath, John stepped forward towards Sherlock. He could do this. Right? Right.

John quietly walked over to Sherlock and waited until the Alpha looked up at him, and glanced at the flower in his hand before flicking to his face, seemingly disinterested. John gave a small smile, bowing and presenting the flower to Sherlock, saying quietly, “For your intelligence and your restraint.”

Intelligence – for he’d watched Sherlock since he’d first seen him at the Games, and the Alpha had yet to be out-matched in any game of wits.

Restraint – Sherlock was an Alpha, and yet when he fought, he was not brutal like all the other Alphas. He was somewhat lenient and allowed the other Alpha to regain his wits before starting his next attack, and never caused enough damage to be truly harmful – just enough to make the other Alpha submit and concede defeat.

 Sherlock’s gaze flickered, suddenly interested as he looked at John intently, and took the flower from John gently, spinning it around in his fingers as he gazed down at it, before he looked up. “Your name, Omega?” he inquired, his voice low and smooth and absolutely perfect, sending a shiver down John’s spine.

“John,” John introduced himself with a small smile.

Sherlock inclined his head to the left, “Sit with me a while, John.” It was more an order than an invitation, but John took it anyway, sitting down next to Sherlock.

Their shoulders were lightly brushing, and John had to resist the urge to lean into Sherlock’s side and curl up contently, keeping quiet and content to just sit with Sherlock as the Alpha returned to reading his book, though he did keep John’s flower in his left hand, idly playing with it.

John rested his head back against the trunk and closed his eyes, relaxing in Sherlock’s presence and enjoying the peace and quiet. It was a comfortable silence, not at all awkward, and John liked that they didn’t have to attempt to make small talk.

John didn’t know how much time passed, before Sherlock snapped the book shut, gaining John’s attention as he opened his eyes and tilted his head to look at Sherlock, who glanced at him apologetically. “Chess is about to start,” he said in explanation as he stood.

“You play chess?” John asked, standing up as well. Sherlock was the only reason here was here, after all.

Sherlock snorted. “Of course.”

John looked sheepish for a moment, and nodded as Sherlock started to stride off, before the Alpha turned and stared at John for a moment, before saying roughly, “Come watch me,” before he turned back around strode off again.

John smiled slowly, pleased. Sherlock wanted him to watch. That was a good sign. From what John had seen and heard, Sherlock was inconsiderate and rude to most Omegas. But, apparently, not to John. That was definitely very good.

“I’ll be there,” John promised Sherlock’s retreating back.

*.*.*.

John wandered slowly to the tent where the chess was held, and leaned against the supporting pole as he gazed around, trying to locate Sherlock as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He’d never been invited by an Alpha to watch before, so he was slightly nervous even though he knew he had no reason to be.

He found Sherlock in the middle of the tent, a serious look on his face as he made a move before folding his hands under his chin and smirking at his opponent. By the sign on their table, they were the top two, having already beaten the rest of their opponents.

Smiling slightly, John watched from his spot by the entrance to the tent, and moved to the side slightly so he could get a better view and to let others come in and out through the tent.

Even John could see that Sherlock was winning, and John smiled warmly, pleased. He’d already known that Sherlock was smart from watching him before, but this was even greater proof.

Sherlock glanced around, and John caught his gaze, blushing slightly as Sherlock winked at him before focussing back on his game.

It was only a few more moves before a very satisfied-looking Sherlock declared check mate. The other Alpha was trapped, with no moves he could make, and after several moments of looking frustrated, he sighed and flicked over his king piece in defeat.

John clapped softly, as did several other admiring Omegas, all of them looking at Sherlock with admiring eyes. Sherlock ignored them as he stood and shook hands with his opposition, who stormed off quickly. Sherlock was instantly flocked by Omegas, battering their eyes and giggling as they tried to get Sherlock’s attention.

Sherlock pulled a face and made his way through, heading straight to John, looking determined. “Well?” Sherlock questioned, “What did you think?”

John hummed as if in thought, before saying, “You’re obviously smart, and you made the match seem easy.”

Sherlock chuckled softly, seemingly amused. “Well, it was easy. Exceptionally so,” Sherlock said, before bending forward and whispered in John’s ear, “And I _am_ smart. More so than you can imagine.”

John shivered at the sound of Sherlock’s low voice in his ear. Then, John smiled teasingly up at the Alpha and said, “You sound very confident in yourself.”

Sherlock hummed, “Because I am.”

Realising how close they’d gotten, John cleared his throat and looked away in slight embarrassment. He caught the other Omegas glaring at them, and remembered the long rope of flowers that Sherlock had. He was a very sought-after Alpha. There was no doubt about that. Still, it was John’s flower that was in Sherlock’s pocket, sticking out proudly.

John hadn’t realised that he’d been staring until Sherlock took it out of his pocket and twirled it around in his fingers.

“I’ve never seen a flower like this, where did you get it?” Sherlock asked in a low murmur, not moving away as he gazed at John’s face admiringly.

John was exceptionally pleased, and grinned. “It was hard to find. Had to walk through the forest for about an hour to find it,” John told Sherlock.

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed slightly, “All by yourself?” he questioned.

John nodded and to his surprise Sherlock smiled. “So, you’re not afraid of being all alone in the woods?” he questioned, and John shook his head.

Sherlock looked pleased, and bent his head, closing his eyes as he let his nose trail along John’s neck as the Omega shivered and his eyes fluttered at the sensation and he heard Sherlock inhale deeply.

A rumbly noise of pleasure escaped Sherlock as he brought his head back up, an expression of contented satisfaction on his face. “You smell amazing,” Sherlock hummed, “So incredibly sweet.  And yet, you have a hint of tea in your scent.”

John was resting against the pole for support now as his knees trembled slightly at having such an amazing Alpha so incredibly close to him. “I do love tea,” John managed to get out, before realising the attention they were gathering and cleared his throat again, shifting back slightly.

Sherlock watched John and then took a step back, extending his hand to John and commanding, “Come. Walk with me.”

John placed his hand in Sherlock’s and let himself be tugged out of the tent and into the open air. They walked in silence past all the tents and into the surrounding trees. They didn’t need to talk, and it was comfortable silence as they made their way back to the clearing in which John had first approached Sherlock.

Sherlock pulled a flower from his pocket. The inside near the pollen was black, and faded to blue, with black outlining each petal. It was gorgeous. Sherlock twirled it in his fingers for a moment before he held it forward towards John. “For your compassion and your addiction to danger,” Sherlock said softly.

John laughed softly, amused, and took the flower gently. It was the first flower that he had received, and he loved it. “That’s certainly not something I expected to be commended on,” John told Sherlock, a slight tease in his voice.

Sherlock smiled at him and tugged him down so they were sitting, backs pressed against a tree trunk, and Sherlock released his grip on John’s hand to wrap an arm around his shoulders, tugging John so he was curled into the Alpha’s side comfortably. “I like that you’re not a traditional Omega, John. It’s refreshing and nice,” Sherlock said, tilting his head and pressing his nose lightly into John’s hair.

“Really?” John asked softly, curiously. “Most Alphas come here and try and find the perfect, traditional submissive Omega.”

Sherlock made a noise of disgust. “I’m not looking for someone who’ll bow down to my every wish and command. I want an Omega that’s capable of making their own choices, someone that can tell me when I’m doing something incredibly stupid,” Sherlock explained, his hand gently rubbing over John’s arm with his thumb.

John relaxed, his head resting against Sherlock’s chest, and he tilted his head to look up at the Alpha, smiling. “You’re not a traditional Alpha, either. It’s nice,” John told Sherlock, pleased when he saw a smile spread across the Alpha’s face.

Sherlock’s chest rumbled with pleasure, and John felt it from where his head was resting. “That was probably the best thing you can say about me,” Sherlock informed John, pressing a gentle kiss to John’s head.

They stayed like that for a while, curled up with Sherlock stroking John’s arm whilst John played with the flower Sherlock had given him.

Eventually, John drifted off into sleep, feeling peaceful and content.

*.*.*.

John awoke to strong arms wrapping around him gently, and then he was being lifted and held against a strong chest. John gave a soft grumble, nuzzling into the soft flesh of what he assumed was a neck and inhaled, relaxing as he recognised the scent of Sherlock.

“Hush, John, it’s okay. Just me,” Sherlock soothed him, and John hummed softly in agreement, nuzzling into Sherlock’s neck happily before drifting back off to sleep.

*.*.*.

The next time he woke, it was dark, and he was in a sleeping tent, strong arms wrapped around him, as well as a leg. Shifting slightly, he realised that his head was tucked under someone’s chin, and that the front of his body was pressed against the front of another’s. Inhaling, John recognised Sherlock’s scent and wondered for a moment how they’d ended up here like this, before he vaguely remembered the feeling of Sherlock carrying him.

Weren’t the guards meant to stop Alphas from carrying Omegas into their tents? But, as John inhaled the sleepy scent of Sherlock, he decided he was glad, however Sherlock had managed to sneak him into his tent.

Cuddling closer, John sighed happily. Sherlock stirred slightly and grumbled softly, tightening his grip on John before relaxing again a moment later. It felt so right, to be here in Sherlock’s arms like this. He felt safe and content, but he was also awake now. His rumbling stomach informed him that he’d missed dinner, and he shifted around slightly, squirming so his back was too Sherlock’s chest and he blinked his eyes open and looked around, wondering if Sherlock had any food stored in his tent. John always kept food in his tent in case he got hungry or slept through a meal.

John froze his wiggling as Sherlock snarled in warning, grip tightening around him again and shifting so that Sherlock was lying half on John, a leg and an arm wrapped around him whilst Sherlock’s nose pressed against John’s neck, breathing hot breath onto the sensitive hairs there. John sighed in frustration. There was no way he could wiggle free now. He was well and truly stuck. _And he was still hungry!_

John groaned, and tried anyway, wiggling and squirming until Sherlock woke and released him with a disgruntled huff.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sherlock grumbled, half-sitting up and rubbing at his eyes with the heel of his palm and gazing at John steadily.

“I’m hungry,” John explained, “We – well, I – missed dinner because I fell asleep.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and flopped back down onto the sleeping roll, and waved a hand imperiously towards the corner of the tent. Curiously, John crawled over and found a tray, and lifted the lid off. His mouth watered as he gazed at the food.

“I saved some from dinner for you,” Sherlock mumbled, shifting around before settling and pet the space next to him, “Come. Your body warmth is comforting.”

Smiling, John picked up the tray and made his way back over to Sherlock, sitting down so that his hip was pressed against Sherlock’s side. The Alpha curled around him slightly and half-closed his eyes as John began to eat, starving.

When John was finished, he set the tray aside, stretching and lay down again. He let Sherlock manoeuvre him until Sherlock was spooning him, arms wrapped firmly around his back. “Better?” Sherlock asked in a soft murmur into John’s ear.

“Yes, much,” John sighed happily, snuggling back into Sherlock’s embrace.

The Alpha licked at the skin below John’s ear, making John give a small mewl of pleasure, and hummed. “You taste better than you smell. I can imagine your lubrication will taste even better,” Sherlock purred into his ear, and John gasped, a jolt of arousal running through him.

“Tomorrow’s the last day,” Sherlock continued, his hand caressing John’s belly through the Omega’s shirt, “Will you come home with me and bond and be my mate?”

John was stunned, and his mind floundered for a few long moments. Sherlock certainly was blunt and cut to the point. Did he agree? This was his first time at the Games, was he really so lucky as to score an Alpha on the first try? He did like Sherlock, a lot, and he knew the basic things about the Alpha. Sherlock seemed to like him. He understood John’s addiction to danger, even commended him for it, just like he’d wanted an Alpha to.

Finally, John nodded, whispering, “Yes. Yes, I would love to, Sherlock.”

He could feel Sherlock’s beaming smile on his neck, and John turned and looked up at the Alpha, to find Sherlock looking back at him. Sherlock dipped his head and pressed their lips together gently, just brushing and breathing each other’s air.

They stayed like that for a few moments, before Sherlock slid a hand up to cup John’s face, before pressing closer and licking his way into John’s mouth, growling slightly from pleasure as he pressed John as close as possible as he explored the Omega’s mouth with his tongue.

John whimpered softly in pleasure and wrapped his arms around Sherlock in return and tangled his fingers in Sherlock’s hair. The kiss was hot and wet and John loved the slick slide of their tongues, and whined as Sherlock pulled back. Opening eyes he hadn’t realised he’d shut, John was panting lightly as he looked up at Sherlock in confusion.

Sherlock smiled down at him, and licked and nipped along John’s jaw to placate him, and murmured into his skin, “We need to stop before I lose control and bond us right this instant.”

John shivered at the words and nodded. Sherlock pulled back and kissed John’s forehead before cuddling him close. “Sleep, John,” Sherlock whispered softly, and John nodded again.

Closing his eyes, John snuggled so his face was pressed against Sherlock’s neck so he could inhale the strong scent of Sherlock with every breath.

*.*.*.

John awoke with a soft noise to soft lips pressing against his own. His eyes fluttered open, and he relaxed again as he saw Sherlock. John pulled back and yawned. He rubbed at his eyes sleepily. Sherlock was smiling warmly at him, and kissed John’s cheek before sitting up.

They spent the day together, and John wrote a letter to be sent to his parents explaining that he’d found an Alpha that wanted him and that he was going home with him and he’d send them another letter when he was settled in with his mate. Then, they packed up their things and got into the horse-drawn carriage that had come to pick Sherlock up. It was rather luxurious, but John dismissed that fact as they climbed in and cuddled together on the seat and settled in for the long ride home. John was sitting sideways on Sherlock’s lap, head pressed to Sherlock’s neck and eyes closed as they relaxed.

It took half a day to get to Sherlock’s place, and when Sherlock gently shook him and told him they were nearly there, John looked out the window and gaped. “ _You’re_ the prince? Prince Holmes?” John asked breathlessly in surprise, looking back at Sherlock with wide eyes.

Sherlock nodded warily and John beamed happily and kissed Sherlock enthusiastically. “This is fantastic! That means we won’t have to worry about school for our pups, or how many we can have!” John said eagerly, and Sherlock looked surprised.

“ _That_ was your first thought?” he asked, shocked.

John nodded, suddenly embarrassed, his face flushing as Sherlock started laughing, throwing his head back and full-on laughing, his body shaking slightly. John pouted slightly, and ducked his head to hide his red face, and Sherlock’s laughter eased slightly. “Sorry, sorry,” Sherlock apologised, “It’s just so odd. Most people want me for my money, and yet your first thought wasn’t how _you_ could use the money, it was how _we_ could use the money – and for pups no less!” Sherlock sighed happily and used a finger under John’s chin to tilt his head up. “You are definitely the perfect Omega for me,” Sherlock said with a smile.

John smiled happily, incredibly pleased. “I’m glad you like me so much,” John told Sherlock and kissed his Alpha to show his appreciation.

*.*.*.

John settled in quickly into his new home with Sherlock. As promised, he sent a letter to his parents to inform him that he was safe and sound and bonded with his Alpha. They had a few fights, but always made up (generally with sex) and it wasn’t long before John was pregnant with his first litter. Sherlock was just as excited and pleased as John was, and they spent almost an entire day making love tenderly and slowly.

Nine months after that, and John gave birth to the three pups – two girls and one boy. They named the two girls Charlotte May Watson-Holmes and Melody Jay Watson-Holmes and the boy was Tristan Ryan Watson-Holmes.

They were happy and spent a long life loving each other and having many, many pups.


End file.
